1. Field of the Invention
invention relates to a connector
The present for connecting an antenna and a cable, and more particularly to a connector for use in connecting a feeding cable to an antenna pattern formed on an insulative substrate (for example, a glass plate of a vehicle).
2. Related Background Art
As means for connecting a coaxial cable to an antenna pattern formed on a glass plate, a method of taking out a core wire and a shield wire by stripping off an end of the coaxial cable and soldering them directly to a pair of contacts of the antenna pattern (one of which is a ground contact to which the shield wire is to be connected), and a method connecting the shield wire to a body (for example, a body of a car) and connecting the core wire to a feeding point of the antenna pattern through an auxiliary substrate have been known.
In the former method, a process of stripping off the end of the coaxial cable and a termination-treatment of the wires take a long time, a mechanical strength of the contact points is weak, it is not possible to detach the cable from the antenna, and it is very inconvenient to carry the assembly. In the latter method, a sufficient impedance matching may not be attained because of a long distance between the end of the cable and the feeding point of the antenna, the mechanical strength is weak as it is in the first method (it is necessary to separately reinforce the auxiliary substrate by a tape), and it is not possible to detach the cable from the antenna.